


BOY septem peccata mortalia

by nursemchurt



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal, Babby's First Smut Fic Writing, Bad Use of a Line from the Title Song, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sakurai is a Bossy Bottom, Stockings, U-Ta Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: Imai returns from a night of drinking to a surprise waiting for him on his bed.





	BOY septem peccata mortalia

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get these old men out of my head, so uhh... ta-da, I wrote some smut!
> 
> This is my first time writing it so please, be gentle.
> 
> PS: Enjoy one of the performances of this song that destroyed my soul!  
> https://vimeo.com/220570675

Imai steadied his balance with a hand against the wall as he walked down the hotel hallway to his room. He, of course, was a bit drunk from a post-concert celebration with the stage staff and the rest of the band.

Not all of the band however, Sakurai had opted to stay in and get some rest.

"I've got to protect this voice of mine, it's not like the staff has a small army of bass and guitars tuned and ready like they do for the rest of you," he recalled Sakurai teasing him with as they parted ways for the evening.

Finally at the door to his room, Imai fumbled a bit with the keycard but managed to open the door and step inside.

"Told everyone I wasn't drunk yet," he was thinking to himself until his eyes set their sight on the hotel bed, "...oh no fuck, I'm blacked out back at the bar, aren't I?"

Propped up against the pillows with his legs open and stretched out across the mattress was Sakurai himself. With that patented little devil's smirk of his on and very little else. Imai was honestly stunned by Sakurai's little 'outfit', if he could call it that.

A long sleeved fishnet shirt that came just to the top of some impossibly small black briefs, but continued past as sewn to the hem of the top were garters. Garters holding up another pair of those obscene thigh high stockings that Sakurai had taken to during this recent tour.

"Don't tell me you sent our poor costume designer out to pick *that* up too?" Imai finally said while leaning against the wall, eyes (unimpressed looking, as usual) set straight on Sakurai.

"I gave Yagi-san some money and asked him to just bring back whatever he thought might fit the look I was going for," Sakurai shrugged "This didn't quite fit the theme for the stage but... I figured it might work elsewhere."

Imai tried not to react as Sakurai flashed his inhumanly perfect teeth at him, or as Sakurai reached down with a hand and started to palm himself through the fabric of the briefs.

"You're really something, you know that? What were you going to do sitting there, dressed like *that*, if Hide or someone had needed to carry my drunk ass back here?" he huffed, pushing himself off the wall and making his way closer to the bed.

"Oh well, if it was *Hide* I would've invited him to the fun of course," replied Sakurai, hand now squeezing the growing bulge between his thighs, letting out an unholy moan that officially broke Imai's attempts to play it cool.

"You are. Really. Fucking. Something," Imai crawled across the bed, between Sakurai's thighs, and eventually settled face to face with each other, "And? What if it had been U-ta?"

"Impossible, I explicitly told him to make sure you got back to the hotel independently upright."

"You!" Imai spat as he pushed himself up, purposely exaggerating his shock, "You let the little blabbermouth in on this? God, even the catering crew is going to know about this by tomorrow, I can't," his protests were silenced by Sakurai's other hand grabbing him by his t-shirt, pulling him back down for a deep, slow kiss.

Sakurai groaned into Imai's mouth as he lifted his hips up to press against the man above him before breaking off the kiss, "Relax. You forgot we have a radio show to do tomorrow, didn't you? Everyone knows you handle those better with less of a hangover."

"So is that why you took so long to pull this off?" Imai asked, sitting back so he could pull off his t-shirt.

"Partly," Sakurai answered, stockinged legs rubbing up against Imai's exposed skin, "I wanted to see your reaction to these before I really used them."

His hands stroking the soft yet still very muscular thighs surrounding him, Imai shook his head. "My reaction to these or my reaction to you showing them off to a full house of screaming fangirls?"

To that, he only received a soft chuckle in response.

"I already told you that you're something right? Because you are," shaking his head, he bent down to kiss and nip at Sakurai's legs, smiling as he was rewarded by soft moans from him.

Moving aside Sakurai's hand, Imai replaced it with his own. Fingers delicately tracing the length of erection straining against the briefs, Sakurai's breathing grew deeper and his moans heavier as Imai found the tip and circled his thumb over it, feeling a wetness build underneath.

"What those fans wouldn't do to be where I am right now, hm?" Sliding his other hand down to raise up both legs, he hooked his finger into the waistband and freed Sakurai from the briefs.

"To see you like this," he gently squeezed Sakurai's scrotum, "To hear how you really sound aroused?"

"Ah, Imai. Please..."

"No~ Come on," he said, alternating kisses between Sakurai's thighs as he moved downward, "Like the song~ Motto hoshii, motto hoshii.”

Sakurai was unable to even get in one 'motto' before he let out another gasping moan as he felt Imai's tongue press against the underside of his erection, making one long lick up before taking him in his mouth completely.

Moving his mouth up and down, he sucked and licked alternately on Sakurai, trying to set a pace to the gasps and moans he was eliciting. A hand eventually settled on his head and worked its fingers into his hair, frantically tugging at it while starting to thrust into his mouth roughly.

"Mm...M-mo...M-mo!" God, Imai thought about how much having Sakurai in this state turned him on, and pulled his mouth off with a loud 'pop'. Making eye contact with the other man as he lowered his face further, he set his sights on his perineum.

Sakurai's hands began to claw at the sheets on either side of himself as he wrapped his legs around Imai in a desperate attempt to move his mouth even lower, all while still crying out, struggling to form words around everything going on in his body.

Finally conceding, Imai spread apart Sakurai's cheeks with his hands and stretched out his tongue to circle and probe and lap up around his entrance, feeling feet at the back of his head trying to push him in deeper. Gripping into hips Imai pushed his mouth against Sakurai's ass as far as his nose would comfortably allow, all the while drenching Sakurai with every wet, languid lick.

“Imai… please…” he whined, his breathing now ragged and shallow, “Oh god please! I need you in me,” throwing his head back, he continued softly chanting 'please’ as he writhed under Imai's touch, his fingers and toes curling in needy anticipation.

Ignoring the other man's begging, he dragged his tongue slow and deliberately back up. Tilting his head, he began to nibble his way from the base of the shaft to the tip, which he then sucked while pushing Sakurai's legs down, knees into his chest.

Pulling his mouth away again, Imai relished in the whimper it caused. Sitting up straight with Sakurai firmly between his own kneeling legs, he took two fingers of his own hand and sucked them while his other hand dropped to the fly of his jeans. Eyes fixed on Sakurai's, in hopes of catching him watching the erotic show he was putting on now.

Through sweat-soaked hair across his brow and lust heavy eyelids fighting to stay open, Sakurai returned the gaze. Hooking his hands behind his knees he pulled them closer to his body while pushing them far apart, ready and waiting for Imai to enter.

Pumping his own erection in his fist, Imai removed the dripping wet fingers from his mouth and one after another slipped them into Sakurai's tight but yielding asshole.

Sakurai cried out at the sensation inside of his body, feeling Imai's fingers curl and scissor before they began to pump in and out of him. Throwing his head back into the pillows, he started to run his own hands up and down his thighs in time to Imai's fingers. Eventually, he moved a hand up to his chest to begin to tease his own nipple through the holes in the fishnet he was wearing.

Not wanting to break the rhythm or Sakurai's build into orgasm Imai set his own desire for one aside and brought his mouth back down on Sakurai, moving his hand from himself to steady Sakurai's shaft as he began to set a frantic pace between his tongue and fingers.

Sakurai cried out at every push and pull and lick and suck happening on and within him. Despite the urge to just lean back and ride it out, he managed to pry his hand that had began to dig into his own thigh away and over to tap Imai's cheek, signalling for him to take his mouth off once more so he could replace it with his own hand.

“Ah, come with me Imai,” he said, barely getting his voice above a throaty moan. Of course, how could Imai say no to that?

Focusing on stroking himself and Sakurai's prostate, Imai kept fluttering his eyes back and forth on the scene under him. Sakurai's perfectly black-laquered manicured fingers deftly touching his own body. Sakurai's eyes squeezed shut with his head thrown back. Mouth open and pouty, incoherent babbling and other sounds more obscene than anything they paid to hear on stage. Sounds that belonged only to Imai, only to the two of them.

Imai was the first one to come, spurting out the hot, sticky mess down the back of one of Sakurai's thighs. As he continued to work his fingers inside, he moved his other hand on top of Sakurai's, squeezing his erection further as they stroked it in tandem. He eventually felt Sakurai squeeze tightly around his fingers, a sign that his orgasm was not far now.

When Sakurai finally came it was a sight to behold. Hand at his chest suddenly jerked up to find a pillow to grip at as if he was being ripped away from the bed, eyes clenched shut as tightly as his teeth as he turned to one side trying to bury his face into the pillow under him. Imai took over, stroking him off directly, as he watched Sakurai's face slowly relax while crying out loudly at his own release. Feeling it grow warm and wet at his fingers, Imai moved to catch what he could in his mouth, drinking in Sakurai to the very last drop.

As Sakurai slowly began to catch his breath and regain control of his own body, Imai settled beside him on the bed and lifted his face up just enough to give him a long, open kiss. Imai ran his tongue along Sakurai’s, hoping he would taste himself. Sakurai responded by taking hold of Imai with a hand on each side of his face and pulling him in even deeper until they broke off finally, in need of air.

“I was starting to think I made you wait too long but… Damn, maybe I should hold you off until the end of a tour next time,” Sakurai laughed.

  
“You really *are* something. A fucking demon, that's what.”


End file.
